Avengers: TNG
by amahoganyTARDIS
Summary: What if there was a second generation of the Avengers? What if they all lived together in the new rebuilt Stark Tower? What if Antman and Wasp showed up with Mockingbird?
1. Chapter 1

Bruce looked down at the table in the meeting room, his cheeks slowly turning a bright shade of pink.

"I- I haven't told her yet" he started softly, worried his friends would judge him. He cleared his throat to try to calm himself before continuing, "I'm not even sure if she's-"

"Like you?" Tony interrupted from the head of the table, his self-proclaimed "spot". "A big giant green rage monster?" Tony sounded almost excited, like a young boy who had just received a brand new toy with the batteries included.

Bruce nodded, still looking down. "I didn't want to scare her, she doesn't even know about 'the other guy'."

At that point, Natasha whispered something to Clint and silently left the room. Clint walked over to Bruce and placed a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"It's your choice Bruce," Clint said. "She's your daughter, you know what's best for her."

Tony at this point, had started figuring out how to double-Hulk-proof everything in the Avengers tower as well as the helicarrier while occasionally glancing up at Bruce. His four computer screens were full of architectural drawings and plans. He threw them back and forth across the screens, stopping to zoom in on specific details and edit them to his liking.

Natasha came back holding a phone and handed it to Bruce. When he looked at her quizzically, she nodded. She had a way of saying everything you needed to know without actually saying a word. Bruce took the phone and walked to the doorway for privacy.

Clint gently pulled Natasha into the chair next to him and whispered to her as Bruce talked on the phone. The duo had become really close after their most recent mission which, of course, was classified.

As Clint and Natasha whispered to each other and Bruce and Tony were otherwise occupied, Steve tried yet again to figure out his tablet (a Christmas gift from Tony). So far he had only been able to figure out how to turn the strange technology on and type. He was embarrassed so he hid it in his lap.

Finally Bruce walked back to the table. He placed the phone down gently and slowly sat down in his chair, lost in thought.

"So?" Tony asked, pushing his virtual project to the side so that all of his attention could be on his friend.

Bruce brought his attention back to the room as Clint and Natasha paused their whispered conversation.

"I'm going back to India." Bruce paused only a moment before adding, "Tony, please don't follow me claiming to want shawarma."

Tony held up his hands to show his fingers weren't crossed "I promise I won't follow you for shawarma."

Bruce nodded in relief, forcing himself to believe the man, and headed back to his room to pack for his trip, he didn't even have time to worry about Tony planning anything. Clint and Natasha shared a look and left shortly after. Steve moved his tablet from his lap onto the table as Tony moved his virtual project onto his laptop and flipped the screen into a tablet without a second thought.

"Come on Steve, let's go follow Bruce," he said as if it were the most normal thing to say in that moment.

Steve shook his head, "Dr. Banner said not to follow him."

"Pretending to want shawarma," Tony pointed out.

Steve sighed lightly. "Do I have to help you? Why not Clint? He likes participating in your shenanigans." Steve was not one for whining but he was what Tony called a "goody two shoes", whatever that meant. He followed rules and Bruce obviously did not want to be followed.

Tony smiled wide making Steve dread what came out of his mouth next. "Because I know how to use that," he pointed at the tablet in front of Steve.

Steve stared down at the unfamiliar piece of technology and after a moment, unwillingly gave in.

Bruce slowly walked up to his old house. He hadn't been there for a long time, at least not when he planned to stay for more than a few hours. He had been too tied up with the Avengers and his research to stay with his own family. It had really been hard on him and his wife.

He walked up to the bright green door and held up his hand to knock. He drew a long breath in anticipation of his return. Bruce was more nervous than he could imagine. What would his daughter think? Especially after almost ten years of her own father's absence.

From the bushes, Tony and Steve watched as the door opened and a young woman appeared in the doorway, light streaming from the room onto the darkening street. She had long dark hair that flowed down her back. It seemed even longer than it was because the woman was wearing a long, thin, dark blue dress that rippled like waves in the ocean. She stood a moment before smiling and hugging Bruce tightly. Bruce's laughter floated up to Steve and Tony's hiding place. They hadn't ever heard the man laugh like that.

"That must be her" Steve whispered, squinting in order to try to see the woman better.

Tony pulled out a pair of binoculars completely ignoring Steve's struggle "No. That's his wife."

Bruce disappeared inside with the woman leaving the two grown men to find a better spot to see from.

Inside, Bruce sat in his favorite spot on the couch. His wife brought a young woman into the room with curly dark hair. She wore glasses and a purple dress like her mother's. She ran and hugged her father tightly as he ran his fingers gently through her hair.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly looking up at her father

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you braid my hair tonight?"

Bruce looked into his daughter's eyes. This had been their tradition for many years. Whenever he came home, he would braid his daughter's hair and listen to her talk about what was going on. Then he would usually bid her goodnight and head back to New York. But not this time.

"We can do that tomorrow morning," he replied with a wide smile.

The young brunette's face lit up with excitement. "You're staying?"

Bruce nodded and smiled warmly at his daughter. "For a week or two"

The young girl giggled with excitement and promptly sat next to her father on the couch and crossed her legs.

Bruce smiled softly at his daughter. "Tell me what you've been doing while I was gone. How are your classes? What happened with Elizabeth and Aniket? Tell me everything, Rebecca."

The young girl began to excitedly tell her father everything she could since she had last spoken to him. After a while his wife sat next to Bruce and held his hand in hers.

Bruce listened intently to his loved listening to her voice. It reminded him of his mother, her namesake. He was so thankful for his daughter because she was resilient. She would write to him every other week and tell whatever she could in the space she had on the paper. He treasured these letters and had kept every single one.

As the evening slowly faded into night, Bruce began to fear how his daughter would react once she learned who, or rather what, he really was. He knew she had been an outsider when she had moved with her mother to England and then back to India. She had been very lonely without her father around to support her and he didn't want to force her into that situation again.

Finally the room was left in silence for a moment. All three family members began to speak at the same time. Bruce and his wife both motioned for Rebecca to speak.

"I was going to ask dad what he was up to."

Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed the ridge of his nose. He smiled, but it was a tired smile, the kind of smile that one wears when they have kept a secret for a very long time. Rebecca had never seen her father smile like this, it emphasized the lines on his face. "Sweetheart, I need to tell you something," he began.

An hour or so later, Bruce walked outside and sighed. He stretched out his arms and reached down to the ground. He began twisting and turning as he stretched and he had a feeling that he was being watched. When he stood up again he called out "I know you're here Tony,"

Tony called back "No you don't," making Bruce smile a wry smile. Same old Tony, he thought

"Tony, I'm going to be staying here for a while. I need to spend some time with my daughter. You should go back home to your own family. I'm sure they want you there as much as my family wants me here." He looked around in the dark searching for the billionaire. "I'm needed here Tony."

Tony walked out of the bushes, leaving Steve hidden. "The Avengers are your family too Bruce. Don't forget that." Bruce expected the man to be smiling but for once, his face was serious.

Bruce nodded. "I'll be back in a week or two, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, the Avengers were still feeling the absence of their giant green friend. Especially when the alarm went off throughout Stark tower. Pepper ran in distressed from the harsh sound as Tony was getting ready to ask JARVIS what the hell was going on.

"Where's James?" she asked sounding almost panicked.

"I don't know but I'm sure he'll be fine." Tony replied starkly, surprised at himself for a beat when he realized how caring he sounded.

Pepper sighed in relief "Okay," she replied, knowing that Tony's priorities had finally in fact changed, and she was thankful for it.

Soon Tony had learned from J.A.R.V.I.S. that had sent his doom bots out onto New York City and he and the other Avengers were on the streets ready to take action.

They had just arrived on the scene and they went into a very familiar formation, it was like the battle of New York all over again, but throw two of their children in the center. The latter of course was none too happy about the matter as they wanted to help out as much as they could.

Slowly the rumble and whirr of gadgets grew louder, though the heroes could see nothing around them. They stood listening to the sound grow for what felt like forever until Clint said, "We need eyes up there." He jumped to the nearest building, quickly followed by Natasha across the street. Within minutes the pair had reached the top of the parallel buildings and stood silently gazing off to the west. Clint readied his bow as the sound grew increasingly louder.

All of a sudden hundreds of doom bots filled the air with a strange buzzing noise.

The Avengers froze, this was more than they had bargained for. Steve was the first to snap out of it. "Alright! Let's move! Tony and James, keep them contained in this area so they don't cause too much damage to the city. Natasha, Clint, and Katie destroy as many as you can while trying to find where they are coming from."

Tony flew up into the air with James following close behind. Leaving the others to their own devices.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. how far out do they go?" Tony asked.

"They seem to be spreading sir, but the furthest point out they have reached currently is less than a mile."

"James, you go north and circle around east. I'll go south and circle around west. We have to keep them from spreading."

"Got it!"

Back on the ground, Katie and her father were quickly going through their incendiary arrows. "At this rate we'll run out halfway through!" Katie called.

"Don't think about that," her mother called back. "Besides, it's not just us fighting, remember?"

In this way the fighting continued, the Avengers would think they were almost on the brink of winning and then a new wave of doom bots would overrun the city. It seemed as though our heros may face certain failure.

Suddenly James caught sight of something flickering in his peripheral vision. He turned and saw a small flying object. It looked like a bug. But the 'bug' was fighting the doom bots. "Dad can you see this?" he asked.

Suddenly, the small bug flew at one of the robots. Seconds later, the robot exploded and the bug flew off to another unsuspecting victim.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. can you get this to my dad?"

"I'll send the footage captured now, sir."

Katie and her father were starting to run out of arrows when they noticed the small bug as well.

"Dad! Let's get the ones that are away from that bug." Katie called.

"Good plan, but we should leave your mother here in case it needs some backup."

"Already on it." Natasha called leaping over the archers heads.

Meanwhile Steve was fighting his way to where the robots were spawning. It seemed that every time he got close a wave would explode outward throwing him back to the beginning. He hated to admit he needed help but this time he knew sometimes even a super soldier needed help.

"Tony, I think the best way of me to get any closer is to fight fire with fire," he called over the earpiece he wore. "Can you try to clear this out a bit?"

"On my way." Tony called back.

Once Tony was there with his repulsor beam it was almost easy to get closer. Steve was able to get inside and up against a wall before another wave emerged. He slowly made his way back towards where they were all coming from.

"I can't hold them off forever, capsicle. I'm heading back to help James contain the swarms."

"Roger that" Steve replied.

He had finally reached a door where they seemed to be spilling out. It looked like a large garage door and he had to crawl under the robots still pouring out. To his surprise there was no one there. Just a large empty room save a single doorway in the middle, unsupported by anything. This was where the robots were coming from.

"It looks like some sort of portal." Steve said over his earpiece. "What's the best way to close it?"

James' voice responded to the question. "Send some sort of explosive projectile through the portal the opposite way."

"-and hope for the best." Tony added.

All I've got is a gun, thought Steve. He looked all around the room. Finally up high he spied a row of small windows.

"Clint, has Katie had fall training yet?"

"She falls on her feet, like a cat, captain."

"Is three stories too high of a fall?"

"How soft is her target zone?"

"My arms."

It was silent for a moment. "Maybe a sprained wrist, hopefully not. Why?"

"Send Katie down 46th street. The building where the robots are coming from has a really small row of windows she could squeeze through. I need her to bring an exploding arrow with the new chip that Tony was working on in it."

"She's on her way."

Several minutes later Steve spied Katie tapping on one of the windows. He ran to stand under it as she pushed it in.

"Drop down. I'll catch you."

Katie's face briefly showed a flicker of fear as she assessed the situation.

"I promise I won't drop you."

She nodded and turned around to put her feet through first.

Steve caught her and transferred her falling energy by standing her upright - though it sent her a few feet further than he had planned - almost immediately. "You have an exploding arrow?" he asked as she stood up and brushed herself off, unhurt.

Katie nodded. "My last one."

"And the chip?"

"Right here," she pulled it out of a small pocket hidden in her boot.

"Let's hope this works then."

He showed her over to the portal where all of the robots were emerging from. "If you can get your arrow through that portal it should explode and the chip should force it to close. The energy from it might bounce back so I'll be right here with my shield to stop any energy residue from the explosion."

Katie nodded and knelt to get a better angle. "Don't worry captain, I got this."

She carefully attached the chip, aimed and shot the arrow. Just as Steve had expected there was a wave of energy after the portal collapsed. He jumped in front of them and put his shield between the shock waves and Katie. A moment later it had passed and he stood up.

"The target was destroyed. It's clean up from here guys." he said over his earpiece.

He held a hand out to Katie to help her up, when he noticed she was rubbing her forearm, "Are you alright?"

Katie nodded. "Just some string slap is all."

Steve looked confused. "String slap?" He wondered if it was some sort of modern slang.

"My bowstring just grazed my forearm." Katie explained. "I'll be fine."

"Oh, well we better go help the others then."

After the portal was closed, the Avengers had an easier time destroying the robots. Still, there were a lot of them flying around New York City.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony said to his suit's artificial intelligence. "Can I knock out these doom bots with a specific frequency?"

"I'll check for you, sir."

Meanwhile, James was running into problems with his super suit. His arms had locked in a 90 degree angle so he couldn't move them any closer to his body. He had tried his hardest to fix it but at this point he was only bruising himself.

"Excuse me, sir. I have located the approximate frequency that would shut down the doom bots. However, there seems to be a problem."

"What is it J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Tony asked.

"The frequency required would also affect the MK 7 suit which you seem to be currently wearing at an altitude of around 500 feet above sea level. The likelihood of your survival is approximately 0.03 percent, sir."

Just then, Tony saw James struggling with his super suit and noticed a doombot heading straight toward him. In his current position there would be no way James could fight off the robot.

"Do it J.A.R.V.I.S. Do it now." Tony said, his eyes grim with determination.

On the ground, Katie and Steve were busy fighting off robots when Katie saw a civilian running down the street. It seemed odd to her because he was running towards the danger, not away from it. All the civilians in the area had locked themselves inside, but here was a boy running outside toward the trouble.

"Can you handle this for a moment Captain?"

Steve nodded in affirmation. "I believe so."

Katie ran toward the boy; he stopped like a deer in headlights when he realized he had been noticed. He then immediately turned a corner with Katie close behind.

As Steve was left to battle the robots, he figured he should check in with his team. "Tony, how are the skies looking?" he asked.

There was no response.

"Tony?"

Silence.

Steve looked up to the sky wondering what could have happened to the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, as he had once called himself.

Suddenly, all of the robots fell to the ground. What is going on?, Steve wondered.

Through the mass of falling robots, Steve noticed a familiar glint of red and gold. It was Tony falling from the sky.

Steve sighed. Again?, he thought to himself as he ran to catch the so called "genius".

Katie had rounded several corners at this point chasing the mysterious boy she had seen. Luckily, he didn't know the city as well as Katie did, and he soon found himself in a dead end. He turned around to see Katie aiming an arrow at him.

He backed up against a wall as terror washed over his face. "Please," he squeaked out. "Please don't shoot." he held his hands up in surrender, dropping a small piece of technology on the ground where it shattered. The boy winced as it did so.

"What are you doing outside? All civilians were ordered indoors." Katie barked out.

"I was watching out for my parents," he mumbled quietly.

"What?" Katie asked, distracted by the robots that were now falling from the sky.

"I-I was making sure my parents were alright," he said a little louder.

"Well, I'm sure they're safe indoors so that makes you seem suspicious. These robots were being controlled from a somewhat local area since they didn't just shut down after they were cut off from their control source. And they started falling to the ground right after you dropped whatever that is." She pointed at the shattered piece of technology on the ground. "Why should I believe that it wasn't you controlling them?"

The boy swallowed. "B-Because my parents are up there" he said pointing at the sky.

Katie looked confused so the boy continued. "They've been helping your team this entire time."

Katie lowered her bow a little. "How is that?" She asked.

Just then, the two bugs from the battle flew down to the boy. They landed on the ground by him and Katie watched in awe as they grew into adults - the boy's parents.

"Antman and Wasp? I always thought that was an urban legend," Katie said, her eyes wide.

"Katie," Steve called over the earpiece sounding out of breath. "Report back to base for a damage assessment."

"Yes Captain," she replied. She then turned to the family in front of her, still not believing it. "I have to report back but I'm sure everyone would want to thank you for everything you did to help us today. Would you come with me?"

The family looked at each other seeming to have a silent conversation until finally the man looked back and nodded. "Sure, why not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Base was only five blocks away from the warehouse according to Katie's JPS on her watch. Once there she realized her wild goose chase had caused her to miss something important.

James landed on the ground and walked up to his father whose armor seemed pretty beat up. James immediately tried to punch his father. It was a very complicated task seeing as his arms were stuck in a 90 degree angle. Tony pushed the boy away with one arm and took off his mask. He then pressed a button on James' helmet which removed James' own mask.

"What the hell sort of stunt do you call that?" James shouted at his father. "You could have killed yourself!"

"But I didn't," Tony pointed out. "_AND_ I just saved your ungrateful little ass back there."

James stood fuming as Katie brought the family to meet the group. Clint walked over to Katie and visually checked her for any serious injuries.

"You're alright?" he asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. "Dad these are Antman and Wasp and their son. They helped us battle those robots today." she blurted out excitedly.

Clint looked at the family and nodded. "Nice to see you again Henry, Janet."

Katie stared at her father as the Pyms nodded back at the archer. "And you Clint," the man, Henry, replied.

Tony walked over. "Hank? Is that really you? How long has it been?"

The man smiled. "Too long Tony. Too long"

Tony smiled back. "So then that was you up there I assume."

They nodded. "Thought you'd like the help" Janet replied.

"It helped a lot actually. Why don't you come back to my place? Be a part of the team again?" Tony asked Henry, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

Steve jumped in, "Fury won't-"

Tony cut him off. "Screw Fury it's _my_ house" he turned back to the family. "So how about it? All of you can move into my place. We finished the lab since I last saw you and we have another Phys Lab added on too. Just don't blow anything up or Pepper will have my head."

The two men laughed together. "Just like old times, eh Tony?"

Back at the Avengers Tower, Bruce was just pouring himself a cup of coffee when the Avengers walked through the doors.

"Bruce! You're home!" Tony shouted as he walked up to the man. "Where's your daughter? Did she not come?"

Bruce looked at the rest of the group as they filtered into the room and all collapsed on the different pieces of furniture. They all had been through a fight or a battle, Bruce couldn't tell which. His doctor mindset immediately made him want to help them all as much as he could.

"She's here, she wanted to avoid a giant mass of people so she went to poke her head around. I gave her a simple map that I drew so she knows where she is. What happened here?" he gestured about the room. "It looks like the aliens came back"

"Just some doom bots," Tony replied as if it was a traffic jam.

"Some?" Pepper asked appearing in the doorway. "I saw hundreds out there Tony. Maybe thousands." The terror on her face was obvious to the room.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you all need some TLC." He looked over his friend who appeared as if he had crashed a car into a tank.

Tony waved off Bruce's offer. "I have to deal with my son. You can fix them up first." He then gently grabbed Pepper's hand and led her downstairs.

Bruce went to his room and grabbed a first aid kit. He may not have signed up to be the healer of the group but he was damn good at it. He went around offering his help to anyone who seemed to need it. It was mainly minor cuts and bruises but when he got to the Pyms he stopped short.

"Hank? Janet? What are you guys doing here?" he couldn't believe his eyes. _I thought they were thrown out_

Henry waved and winced. He had a nasty gash on his upper arm.

Bruce took out a gauze wrap and listened as Henry told the entire story.

Katie returned to her room rubbing the new bruise forming on her left arm. She saw that the room next to hers had the door open slightly. She paused a moment before knocking. When no one answered she gently pushed in the door. As she looked over the room she realized that no one was there but someone was definitely planning on being there. There were two duffle bags sitting on the bed which was made up instead of the usual bareness it held. Katie resisted the urge to go through her new hall mate's things to see what kind of person she would be sharing a wall with and quickly went back to her room to grab an ice pack for her arm.

As she went she thought over the details of the room. In the tower every room was customizable by its owner. She herself had targets on the walls as well as some of her favorite bows. She also had a mini fridge built into the wall for ice packs. Her bed had black and purple sheets on it, not that she would ever admit to its violet hue. Moreover, her entire room was full of furniture that could fold and retract into the floor or the walls so that she could practice her martial arts. However, the room next door had the regular white sheets for when someone was only visiting and there were no signs of any personalization anywhere in the room. It made Katie wonder if she truly was going to have a hall mate.

While everyone else was in the living room getting patched up by Bruce, James was down in the lab attempting to fix his super suit. The joints had been really stiff on this mission (his first, not that he would ever admit it). He had removed the "skeleton" as he called it, and was working on a piece from the arm when his parents walked in. Pepper immediately ran over to her son and tried to pick him up.

"See? I told you we'd find him in the Phys Lab," Tony said walking over to them.

James pushed his mother away gently. Sometime she was just _too _motherly.

"Mom I'm fine" he started to say but his mother cut him off

"Oh you're bleeding sweetie! Let me fix that for you"

"Mom I'm-"

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"MOM"

"What is it?"

"I'm fine. I realize that I'm going to need a butterfly stitch over my eyebrow but right now I want to fix my suit so it won't hurt me," James said as Pepper tried to dab the blood on his face.

"I need to concentrate." he finished. "How is everyone else?"

Pepper bit her lip. "No one was seriously injured as far as I know."

"Good, but we all just fought a tsunami of robots and we need some time to rest"

"The kid's right Pep. Why don't we give him some space to work?" Tony finally piped up. "Let's go take a walk all right?"

Pepper nodded and stood up. She looked at James as he went back to working and went to walk with her husband. Tony kissed her on the cheek as he put his arm around her. "James is a big boy honey. You have to respect that."

"I was just really worried. You haven't all been called out like that since- since-"

"Shh I know Pep. It's alright. I'm here."

Pepper sniffled and her eyes welled up with tears as she usually did when this topic came up. He walked quickly to get her to the elevator.

"I thought I'd lost you." Pepper choked out. "I was so afraid that I had lost you."

"Shh. I'm right here Pep." Tony whispered as he stroked her hair. The elevator doors closed as he kissed her head and whispered. "I'm staying right here."

James continued working on his super suit. An hour later he didn't hear the door open. Like his father, James enjoyed listening to music much too loudly while he worked. Therefore, James didn't realize that Henry Pym had just walked into the lab until Henry was standing right next to James. James jumped and held his screwdriver up in defense when he saw the man out of the corner of his eye.

"Woah there!" Henry held up his hands "I come in peace."

James relaxed and put down the screwdriver, "Sorry. JARVIS cut the tunes please?"

"Yes, sir."

"It's alright Stark. The name's Henry."

"Henry? Henry Pym? Like Ant Man Henry Pym?"

Henry laughed, "Yup that's me."

James looked the man up and down. There were rumors circling around about Henry Pym, and they were not good ones no matter how you looked at them.

Henry could tell that the atmosphere in the room had taken a turn for the worst so he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'll be working in here as well as the biological and chemical laboratory so I thought I'd take a look around. I'm guessing my suit would be kept in here somewhere."

James nodded. "Here or the Underground. I uh… have to fix my suit. I'm sure my dad could help more."

Just then the door opened and what looked like a small clone of Henry walked into the laboratory. His eyes opened wide as he looked all around at the giant room.

Henry held out an arm to the boy and placed it lovingly on his son's shoulder. "Vernon, this is Mr. Stark's son… sorry I didn't catch your first name."

"James."

"James," Henry smiled knowingly, "of course. James this is my son Vernon."

James moved from where he was working. "Nice to meet you. I'd shake but…" he held up his greasy hand as an explanation.

The boy smiled. "I understand that," he held up an equally greasy hand. "I guess I should bring my work down here instead of messing up my room."

James put down his tools and walked over to where the Pyms were standing. "Let me give you a hand with that."

"Thanks." The boy replied with a smile, "and call me Mel."


End file.
